Pieces of Gravity Falls
by cakelesspixels
Summary: Six drabbles about Melody, Soos, Pacifica, Mabel, Dipper and Robbie. Each one was inspired by a song.


**When I'm 64**

Melody wasn't sure when she was going to feel like an adult. She was a 22-year-old woman with a job and bills to pay; it should have hit her by now. When she got her own apartment, she was convinced that would be the day she'd finally feel like a full-grown adult. It wasn't.

Some days she would look back and wonder why she was so excited by the prospect of growing up. Now that she'd finally reached adulthood, it had lost all its luster. Her sister had joked that she would feel like an adult the day she got excited over coupons. In Melody's case, being excited over coupons hadn't made her feel any more like an adult than she did before. It was most likely because coupons she'd been ecstatic over since leaving home were for dolls. Even her own mother never understood her fascination with doll collecting and Melody wasn't sure how to begin to explain it.

Her friends were beginning to get on her case about growing up. As much as they loved her, they didn't understand her. She was just relieved that her mother had learned to accept her as she was. It was the most Melody could ask of her. It made dating a difficult adventure, too. Most of the men she met around her age were one extreme or the other. They either rejected all things they considered childish or silly to fully embrace adulthood, or they were immature to a frustrating extent; they were unreliable and selfish instead of just fun-loving.

But now she had Soos. Out of everyone she'd ever met, he got it. He knew how to be reliable and selfless without sacrificing his childlike charms. Being so far apart was rough, but he was worth every ounce of effort it would take. She could be herself around him, and she could tell he was showing her his true colors. Neither had to be afraid of what the other would think. They were almost always on the same wavelength. She and Soos talked online almost daily. It made it feel like he wasn't so far away. She had hurried home from work to talk to him. It was going to be the perfect ending to a long day. As usual, they carried on for hours. They began with catching up on each others' day before they started discussing more serious things.

"I'm just afraid that one day I'll lose my sense of fun," she said. "What happens when I get old and retire? I'm scared of becoming some kind of killjoy who yells at kids from my porch."

"Don't worry," Soos said. "You're gonna be the coolest old lady on the block. Hey, maybe we could start water balloon fights with the neighborhood kids!"

"We?"

Soos froze. It was clear that he'd let that slip out unintentionally. "You know, if we're still together when were retirement age. We can be cool to the neighborhood kids together."

Melody smiled. "That would be awesome, Soos."

Being an adult was overrated, but Soos was going to make it the greatest adventure she'd ever had.

* * *

**Buy The Stars**

Mabel was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. Pacifica couldn't figure her out. It was as if she had no concept of shame or embarrassment. The worst part of it was that there was an unexplained twinge of jealousy on Pacifica's end. It made no sense. There was no reason to be jealous of such an uncouth and impoverished freak. But if she was such a loser, why did she always seem to be so much happier?

Pacifica reminded herself that her life was vastly superior. Mabel couldn't compete with her riches or her friends. _My friends_, Pacifica thought. Could she really consider them her friends? It had taken her two years to even remember their names. Could she consider that true friendship? They hung on her every word and obeyed her every command. If that wasn't friendship, Pacifica didn't know what was.

"Mabel?"

The food court was nearly empty. It was near closing time and the majority of the other shoppers had already started for home. Pacifica had been about to leave when she'd caught sight of Mabel. Pacifica figured now would be the best time to approach her since they were both alone. Mabel looked up from the strange food project she seemed to be in the middle of. Pacifica couldn't quite figure out what it was she was looking at. All she knew was that it involved pizza, sprinkles and two corndogs.

Mabel greeted her with a dubious look. "Hi, Pacifica."

"Um, so." Pacifica struggled with her thoughts as Mabel waited for her to say something. The prolonged silence between the two girls was awkward. "You like candy, right?"

Mabel perked up at that. "Of course!"

Pacifica reached into her purse to pull out a chocolate bar to hand over to Mabel. "Here."

The other girl raised an eyebrow at the offering, but the doubt faded and turned into a smile. "You're giving me a candy bar? Thanks, Pacifica, it's-"

Mabel stopped short after she unwrapped the bar. There was a giant bite taken out of it. She looked up to Pacifica for an explanation. "I bought it for myself and I didn't like it," Pacifica said. "And then I remembered the sh-are-ing thing you were talking about and thought you could finish it."

Mabel looked at the piece of candy in her hand again. After a few moments, she smiled. "Thanks, Pacifica."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm getting good at this sh-are-ing thing by the way. Yesterday, I let the maid use my bathroom instead of making her go all the way down to the servants' bathroom!"

Why was she so desperate to have Mabel's approval? _Because she's an expert at sh-are-ing_, Pacifica rationalized. It had to be that. It was the only thing that made sense. When you wanted to perfect an art, you went to someone with more experience than yourself.

"That's... great, Pacifica," Mabel said. "Keep up the good work?"

"Of course," Pacifica said. "I plan to be the best sh-are-er in Gravity Falls."

And she would be, too. She'd even be better at it than Mabel Pines herself.

Maybe then Pacifica would be a little happier.

* * *

**Formidable**  
_(This is pre-The Love God episode.)_

_Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable,  
Nous étions formidables_

The rain kept pouring down and he didn't care. His hoodie was soaked as he continued walking home. Robbie's world had come undone and he was falling apart with it. Since Wendy left, he had far too much time to dwell on every mistake and every stupid thing he'd ever done. He wasn't the best boyfriend. He would never say it aloud but he knew all too well. He forgot things. He ignored her one too many times. He was more focused on proving how tough he was than just being a good boyfriend.

He could never admit it to anyone. If he admitted it, it might mean he had to accept that he really was as pathetic as he feared. He was the loser he accused other people of being. When they were together, Wendy was always on him for how he treated Dipper, but he couldn't help it. He hated that kid. He acted like he was so much better than him. And, in some ways, he was which was hard to stomach. It was rough realizing a twelve year old had his act more together than you did. The fact that was true while Dipper was still an immature kid who'd ruined his life was like salt in a gaping wound

He really was truly pathetic.

* * *

****Creep****

She knew it was all rubbish, but she didn't come to the Mystery Shack for the stories or knickknacks. She had an ulterior motive that drew her to the small shack several times while her family was enjoying other parts of Gravity Falls. She hadn't originally been looking forward to the trip. Her father had insisted on coming to Gravity Falls to show his children where he grew up. Lena was convinced it would be a dull trip. Stumbling on the Mystery Shack had changed her opinion drastically.

He didn't really notice her aside from a conversation of two. She was getting worried that his coworkers and sister were catching onto her act. She would pretend to look at things or read through old books when, in reality, she was there for him. The redhead behind the counter made it clear she'd put two and two together when ringing her up her items on the few occasions she bought anything.

"You know, you could say something to him," she said. "It'd probably get better results than gawking at him like a creep."

Her bluntness had been unexpected. Panicked, Lena remembered stammering some excuse or explanation before retreating from the Shack. The teenager wasn't wrong though. She would have to pluck up the courage soon. She only had so much time left before it would be too late. Even if it didn't work out, she needed to be able to say she tried.**  
**

* * *

**Piano**

"We know that there's at least two of them." Dipper clicked his pen in rapid succession, lost in thought. "But what would they need with an old piano?"

Her hands were sweating. She wasn't nervous about the creatures they were hunting. Actually, she had some idea of what they were. It was something she'd read about before in books. If she was right, they were, for the most part, harmless. The part that had her stomach in knots was being alone in an old attic with the boy she'd been staring at since she arrived.

"Maybe there's something special about this piano?"

Dipper was lost in his own thoughts. "We should keep watch for the night."

"We?" Lena repeated. "We – as in you and me? Sitting here alone? All night?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"What?" Lena let out an awkward laugh. "No!" The word came out far too loud, but there was no taking it back now. "No, just the two of us is great. It'll be like a camp out! A big… piano camp out."

He was staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Lena tried to think of some kind of distraction or something to say to fill the awkward silence. "I will go get us some sandwiches and chips." Why were all her words coming out so loud? "We will need sustenance."

She practically ran out of the room to head down into the kitchen. She only hoped that he wouldn't catch on to her weird behavior or, if he had, that he wouldn't draw any accurate conclusions. That would lead to this being the most embarrassing night of her life when it had the potential to be the best. At least, it had the potential to be the best in a creepy stalker way. She was starting to understand why she wasn't all that great at getting boyfriends.

* * *

**My Body's A Zombie for You**

"Ben," Walpurga said, dreamily. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yeah, of course he is," Lena said. She didn't quite share Walpurga's enthusiasm over the guy; he reminded her of just a generic bleach blond type of guy. Her agreement was a show of solidarity. The girls were used to the school dances, but this was a party filled with people they didn't know in an unfamiliar town. There were only a handful of non-locals around and many of them had already created their own circle of friends to blend into.

"He's so perfect," Walpurga continued. "Not a single hair out of place or blemish. I feel like I could just… be a zombie for him."

"What?"

"You know, completely devoted to him."

"That was the least romantic way of saying it," Lena said. "You basically said you'd be a brain-eating monster for him."

"It's romantic!"

"How?"

"You just don't know romance, Lena," she said. "It's not in your soul. That's why you and your stupid would-be boyfriend are so stupid."

"For crying out loud, just go!" Lena gave her friend a shove in the direction of Ben. She watched as her friend made her way over the boy. She had no idea how it was going to go down for her, but Lena hoped it would go well.


End file.
